dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ethan Ruan
Perfil thumb|250px|Ethan Ruan *'Nombre:' 阮經天 / Juan Ching Tien (Ruan Jing Tian) *'Nombre en inglés:' Ethan Ruan *'También conocido como:' 小天 / Xiao Tian *'Profesión:' Modelo y Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Taichung, Taiwán *'Estatura:' 184 cm *'Peso:' 71 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Zodiaco chino:' Perro *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Agencia:' CatWalk Sobre Ethan Ruan Ethan se crió en Taichung, Taiwán. Como un nadador competitivo en sus primeros años, por sus logros y premios ganó la admisión en la prestigiosa National Taichung First Senior High School. Sin embargo, debido a su rebeldía de adolescente, eventualmente se retiró; sólo se graduó después de numerosas transferencias en 5 diferentes escuelas secundarias. Posteriormente, tuvo varios puestos de trabajo a tiempo parcial y fue simplemente casualidad que se incorporara a la industria del entretenimiento, después de una audición con su amigo para un papel en un vídeo musical. Comenzó su carrera en la industria del entretenimiento con la Agencia Catwalk. Como modelo, protagonizo los vídeos musicales de varios artistas populares. Sin embargo, a pesar de demostrarse prometedora, su carrera no lograba despegar. Haciendo un promedio de NT $ 200.000 al año, una cantidad miserable apenas lo suficiente para que cualquiera pueda vivir cómodamente en Taipei. Como resultado, tuvo los suministros de electricidad y agua cortados muchas veces. Fue sólo con su papel principal como Ji Cun Xi en el drama de 2008 Fated to Love You que ganó mucha popularidad; fui allí donde su arduo trabajo dio frutos. Por lo tanto este drama marcó el punto decisivo en su carrera, ya que cada vez más ganaba reconocimiento por sus habilidades en la actuación. Dramas *Legend of Fu Yao (Zhejiang TV, 2018) *Candle in the Tomb: The Weasel Grave (2017) *My Queen (TTV / SETTV, 2009) *Woody Sambo (TTV / SETTV, 2008, ep1,2) *Fated To Love You (TTV / SETTV, 2008) *Wayward Kenting (PTS, 2007) *Summer x Summer (CTS / GTV, 2007) *Hua Yang Shao Nian Shao Nu (CTS / GTV, 2006) *Green Forest, My Home (TTV / SETTV, 2005) *Michael the Archangel's Dance (TTV, 2004) Temas para Dramas *''Yong Gan De Xing Fu'' (勇敢的幸福) con Sweety y David Chen, tema para Green Forest, My Home (2005) Películas *The Liquidator (2016) *Never Said Goodbye (2016) *New York New York (2016) *Kill Time (2016) *Cities in Love (2015) *The Assassin (2015) *The Unbearable Lightness of Inspector Fan (2015) *Paradise in Service (2014) *The Guillotines (2012) *LOVE (2012) *Swordsmen (2011) *I Love Hong Kong (2011) *Once Upon a Chinese Classic (2010) *Monga (2010) *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) Voz de Buck *Boy Jiali (2009) *L-O-V-E (2009) *Orz Boyz (2008) *Brotherhood of Legio (2007) *Exit No. 6 (2006) Temas para Películas *''Tonight Tonight'' con Mark Zhao, tema para Monga (2010) *''Once'' con Sandee Chan, tema para Monga (2010) Anuncios *'2013:' Samsung Galaxy S4 *'2013:' DFS Galleria *'2013:' Quaker *'2013:' L'Oreal Men Expert *'2012:' MAC Cosmetics *'2012:' L'Oreal Men Expert *'2012:' Lee 2012S/S Denim *'2012:' Adidas Men's Training *'2012:' Oden Family *'2012:' Lipton Yellow Label Tea *'2012:' Wall's *'2012:' Pepsi *'2012:' Jin Lizhi Phone *'2011:' Gionee Smartphone con Yoon Eun Hye *'2011:' Cartier Ballon Bleu *'2011:' Oden Family *'2011:' Lipton Rose Green Tea *'2011:' Jinli Phone *'2011:' Pepsi *'2011:' SYM New Fighter *'2010:' La Mode *'2010:' Kaohsiung Incredible *'2010:' Lipton Yellow Label Tea *'2010:' Green Oil *'2010:' Wall's *'2010:' Edwin Something Jeans *'2010:' SYM New Fighter 150 *'2010:' Quaker *'2010:' Lipton Quality Mellow *'2009:' McNair High Road Shoes *'2009:' McDonald's *'2009:' Mentholatum for Men *'2009:' San Guo Qun Ying Zhuan 2 Online *'2009:' MAC Cosmetics *'2009:' Pond's *'2008:' Wei Chuan *'2008:' TalesWeaver Online *'2008:' Stone Age Online *'2008:' Fubon Bank *'2008:' Kentucky *'2008:' McDonald's *'2008:' Mido Watches *'2008:' Calbee Potato Chips Vídeos Musicales *Penny Tai - Chun Zhu Yi Wai (2013) *Jolin Tsai - Compromise (2009) *Fish Leong - Mei You Ru Guo (2009) *Joanna Wang - Yin Wei Ni Ai Wo (Because You Love Me) (2008) *S.H.E - An Jing Le (Silenced) (2008) *Jam Hsiao - Fen Bu Gu Shen (2008) *Cyndi Wang - Mi Ni Dain Ying (2007) *Cyndi Wang - Na Nian Xia Tian Ning Jing De Hai (2007) *Penny Tai - Shi Tan (試探) (2005) *A-mei - Jiu Shi Wo Xiang Ni (2003) *Faye Wong - Smoke (煙) (2003) *S.H.E - He Bin Gong Yuan (2003) *Stefanie Sun - Shen Qi (2003) *Cindy Chen - Tian Tang Yu Di Yu (2002) *Landy Wen - Bu Chao Bu Nao (2002) *Penny Tai - Duo Zai Ye Li (2002) *Penny Tai - Ai Guo (愛過) (2002) Reconocimientos *'Festival de Cine de Taipei (2010):' Nominado: Mejor actor por Monga *'47th Golden Horse Film Festival and Awards:' Mejor actor por Monga Curiosidades *'Educación:' Shin Min High School, China University of Technology, Hsing Wu University of Science and Technology *'Idioma:' Mandarín, taiwanés, cantonés, inglés *Comenzó su servicio militar obligatorio el 31 de enero de 2012. Terminándolo el 12 de enero del 2013. *Debido a sus pies planos cumplió con el servicio alternativo en lugar del servicio militar. Durante su cargo en el Ministerio de Educación en la Nueva Ciudad de Taipei, recibía un salario mensual de NT $ 9,955. *Mantuvo una relación por 8 años años con la también actriz Tiffany Xu, hasta su separación en 2015. Enlaces *Catwalk *Baidu baike *Wikipedia en chino *IMDb *Weibo *Facebook Galería Ethan Ruan1.jpg Ethan Ruan2.jpg Ethan Ruan3.jpg Ethan Ruan4.jpg Ethan Ruan5.jpg Ethan Ruan6.jpg Ethan Ruan7.jpg Ethan Ruan8.jpg Categoría:CatWalk Categoría:TWActor Categoría:TWModelo